Y cuando llegue la noche (dime que me quieres)
by AliciaBlackM
Summary: En un mundo que empieza a llenarse de luz, la oscuridad siempre encuentra una forma de ganar. (Este one-shot participa en el concurso "Calendario Dramione 2020" de la página de Facebook Citas Dramione).


**_Disclaimer: _**_Todo lo reconocible de Harry Potter es de Rowling. El resto es mío._

**_Aviso:_**Este one-shot participa en el concurso "Calendario Dramione 2020" de la página de Facebook _Citas Dramione_.

* * *

**Y cuando llegue la noche (dime que me quieres).**

Empezó como un roce accidental en un pasillo con demasiada gente. Hermione caminaba empujándose entre la gente, los libros de Encantamientos, Runas Antiguas y Pociones apretados fuertemente contra su pecho para que no se le cayesen. Había quedado con Harry y Ron en el jardín para dar una vuelta aprovechando que se había cancelado la clase de Herbología, y sinceramente, Hermione necesitaba un poco de viento fresco para aligerar sus enturbiados pensamientos.

Draco caminaba en dirección contraria a ella, abriéndose paso entre la gente con su lanzar una mirada enfurecida a los chicos y chicas de tercero que acababan de salir de Transfiguraciones. Al contrario que la mayoría de veces, el Slytherin iba solo, su varita apretada fuertemente en su mano y un pequeño libro guardado en un bolsillo de su túnica, alejado de las miradas curiosas de los demás.

Hermione ni siquiera se percató de quién pasaba a su lado hasta que la mano que no sujetaba los libros rozó con unos dedos fríos y largos, pertenecientes a una mano que segundos atrás había sujetado con fuerza una varita negra y estilizada. La joven, conmocionada por el repentino tacto frío contra su piel, alzó la mirada hasta que sus ojos se encontraron con los grises de Malfoy.

A pesar de ver la pequeña mueca que se dibujó en los labios de Malfoy, él no dijo nada y Hermione tampoco. Solo se miraron durante un segundo que pareció eterno antes de que los pasos de ambos los separase lo suficiente para romper esa conexión y seguir sus caminos.

Más tarde, cuando Draco caminaba hasta las mazmorras, su mente voló hasta ese instante y cómo había visto en los ojos de Hermione una profunda desazón, como si dentro de ella se estuviesen librando mil y una batallas. Y de forma inconsciente, Malfoy se preguntó Hermione Granger pudo ver en los de él el inmenso cansancio que sentía, como si el peso del mundo se hubiera posado sobre sus hombros.

* * *

La segunda vez que Draco se encontró con Granger sin insultos y peleas de por medio fue a finales de abril. La cuenta atrás para el final del curso estaba llegando a su fin y Malfoy sentía que el tiempo se le escurría entre las manos como granos de arena, la presión de la misión ahogándolo poco a poco en unas expectativas que no podía ni quería llegar.

Era por la tarde, y había decidido que prefería mil veces la soledad y tranquilidad de la biblioteca que el ambiente jovial en la sala común de Slytherin después de ganar un premio en el re-abierto Club de Duelo y estar a casi ciento setenta puntos de diferencia con respecto a la segunda casa en el marcador.

Granger entró casi una hora después que él y se sentó en la mesa a su lado, varios libros y pergaminos esparcidos sobre la superficie de madera en cuestión de segundos, cinco plumas de águila y dos tinteros negros llenos hasta el tope. La joven se ató el pelo en un moño descuidado y sacó un cuaderno en blanco.

Al principio no le prestó mucha atención a la chica, concentrándose en el gran libro de pociones delante de él que usaba para ocultar el pequeño papel con las instrucciones del armario evanescente; pero con el paso del tiempo sus ojos terminaron desviándose a Granger y sus comentarios hechos en voz baja.

Por un momento pensó que la chica estaba tratando de hacer algún hechizo pero sin conseguirlo, pero cuando pudo captar sus palabras se dio cuenta que simplemente se estaba quejando de las incomprensibles oraciones del libro de Pociones.

—¿Qué es una jodida rama de eliath? Eso no sale en mis apuntes —se quejó ella y pasó varias páginas del libro con un suspiro frustrado.

Draco se hubiera reído de ella en otra ocasión y seguramente también hubiera iniciado una pelea con la chica por el solo hecho de cabrearla. Sin embargo ese día estaba extremadamente cansado y actuaba antes de pensar, así que en vez de una risa fueron unas simples palabras lo que salió de él. Pocas, pero suficientes para hacerle sentir a ambos estudiantes que el tiempo se había parado.

—Son varas de érgamo —dijo lo suficientemente alto como para que la chica lo escuchase.

—¿Qué?

—Son varas de érgamo —repitió—. El nombre cambió hace unos años, pero nunca se actualizó en los libros. Por eso no coinciden tus apuntes.

Hermione parpadeó varias veces, mirando en su dirección a pesar de que Malfoy no apartaba la mirada de su libro. Tomó una profunda respiración y decidió ignorarlo, segura de que el chico solo le estaba gastando una broma, pero al comparar la información de ambos ingredientes se dio cuenta de que Malfoy no mentía.

—Gracias —murmuró sin levantar la mirada del libro.

Malfoy solo hizo un sonido bajo con la garganta, dándole a entender que la había escuchado. Hermione decidió que, por una vez, no le daría vueltas a las cosas extrañas que pasaban en su vida: Draco Malfoy siendo amable por primera vez era una de ellas.

* * *

Después de esa tarde llegaron muchas más, los dos siempre sentados en los mismos sitios y sin mayores intercambios de palabras más allá de un saludo. Aunque pensándolo detenidamente, ambos debían admitir que eso era un gran avance en sus formas de tratarse mutuamente. Sin embargo, un día en particular, a mediados de mayo, Hermione decidió sentarse en la misma mesa que Malfoy, captando su total atención.

—¿Qué haces? —cuestionó él con un tono duro e irreflexivo, aunque no había hostilidad.

—Estudiar. —Fue todo lo que Hermione respondió.

—Estudiar… —Malfoy bufó—. ¿Qué haces aquí?

—¿Por qué me ayudas?

El slytherin parpadeó y apartó la mirada, enfocándola en la suave luz amarilla de las antorchas. Hermione arqueó una ceja y casi tuvo ganas de sonreír ante la clara actitud evasiva del chico. Después de semanas escuchando a Harry asegurar que era Malfoy el que estaba detrás de los ataques era extraño verlo de esa forma.

—No sé de qué hablas.

—Respondes mis dudas —replicó—. ¿Por qué?

Draco solo abrió su libro otra vez y fingió leerlo; quizás sería más fácil imaginarse que Granger no estaba ahí, sentada delante de él, si no enfocaba su atención en ella. Aunque, claramente, pensó mal.

—Respóndeme.

—¿El qué?

—Sabes el qué. —Hermione hizo una mueca con los labios, inclinándose un poco más sobre la mesa—. ¿Por qué me ayudas?

—Si consideras resolver un par de dudas una ayuda tan importante, entonces háztelo mirar, Granger —graznó él—. Me diste pena y ya está. Ahora cámbiate de mesa, la gente está comenzando a mirarnos.

—No.

La castaña abrió sus libros, se hizo su moño y comenzó a tomar apuntes. Draco solo pudo suspirar, molesto, pero no se levantó en ningún momento, solo volvió a concentrar su atención en el papel con las instrucciones.

* * *

El punto de inflexión en su extraña tregua llegó a finales de junio. Draco había salido deprisa aquella tarde de la biblioteca, poco después de que Hermione llegara y se sentase con él, y en su trayecto de (casi) huida, Malfoy no se percató del papel que caía del libro que llevaba entre las manos.

Hermione, por el contrario, sí lo hizo. Curiosa, la gryffindor levantó el papel y lo giró, frunciendo el ceño al darse cuenta de lo que estaba viendo. Volvió a su asiento con pasos rápidos y desdobló las instrucciones, tragando saliva cuando vio los numerosos apuntes que alguien había hecho sobre ellos.

—Harry tenía razón —murmuró en voz alta. Y, por alguna razón, una pesadez oprimió su pecho.

Era un papel que confirma todo: Malfoy había hecho pruebas para envenenar licores sin necesidad de verterlo directamente en la botella; Malfoy había embrujado un collar con magia oscura; Malfoy era quien intentaba matar a Dumbledore. Con el corazón latiéndole a mil por hora, Hermione recogió todas sus cosas y se precipitó fuera de la biblioteca.

Su primer pensamiento fue llevárselo a los chicos y enseñarles su hallazgo, sin embargo sus pasos terminaron dirigiéndola hasta las mazmorras y, oculta tras una columna, esperó a ver si Malfoy salía de su sala común. La suerte pareció sonreírle, pues pocos minutos después el Slytherin atravesaba la puerta de su casa con una expresión estresada.

—¿Buscas esto? —inquirió Hermione, saliendo de su escondite y alzando el papel.

Draco se quedó paralizado en mitad del pasillo mirando las instrucciones fuertemente agarrados por la joven. Sus ojos grises luego bajaron hasta ella.

—Dámelo —murmuró.

—No.

—Granger…

—¿Por qué estás haciendo esto? —preguntó ella—. ¿No te das cuenta del daño que puedes hacer? ¿No te das cuenta del peligro que esto podría suponer para todo el mundo? ¿Por qué eres tan ego…?

—¿Egoísta? ¿Eso es lo que vas a decir, Granger? ¿Que soy un egoísta? —El chico se acercó hasta ella con pasos amenazantes y se paró a un escaso metro de su cuerpo—. ¿Crees que hago esto porque quiero? ¿Crees que tú y tus estúpidos amigos sois los únicos con motivos para hacer cosas cuestionables?

—Yo… Sé que se debe hacer lo correcto y esto —alzó el pergamino— no lo es.

—Guárdate tu falsa moral y preocupación de mierda para ti y déjame en paz.

El slytherin le arrebató el papel, se giró y se encaminó de vuelta a su sala común, pero de la misma forma que Draco había dicho cosas impensables esas últimas semanas, Hermione dijo algo inimaginable en aquel momento.

—Me preocupas de verdad… —El susurro fue bajo, como un pensamiento dicho involuntariamente.

Sin embargo fue suficiente para paralizar a Draco una vez más. Hermione se acercó hasta él, colocándose a una calculada distancia del joven antes de tenderle su mano. Malfoy la miró con desconfianza y una pequeña curiosidad antes de fijarse en su mano tendida.

—¿Qué quieres, Granger?

—Déjame ayudarte —murmuró—. Por favor, Malfoy. Déjame ayudarte.

Draco miró la mano delante de él y tragó saliva. Sus ojos volvieron a subir hasta la cara de Hermione y suspiró. Su parte racional, esa que últimamente había estado tratando de tomar las riendas de una situación que solo causaba en él ansiedad y desasosiego, le gritó que se largase de allí. Su parte emotiva, esa que estaba tan jodidamente asustada de la guerra, de Voldemort, de Dumbledore y de todo, alzó la mano del chico y la colocó sobre la de Hermione.

Fue allí, en aquel oscuro pasillo de Hogwarts y a unas semanas de que llegase el momento final donde todo comenzaría para terminar, donde Draco Malfoy aceptó su ayuda y donde Hermione Granger se prometió sacarlo de la oscuridad.

* * *

La conexión con Malfoy era extraña y fascinante. Hermione se encontraba con él cada noche en la Sala de los Menesteres, y hablaban incansablemente sobre muchas cosas y nada a la vez. Malfoy era una persona complicada y reservada, cauteloso con todo lo que decía y evasivo con los temas que considerada demasiado delicados.

—Puedes confiar en mí, ¿lo sabes verdad? —le preguntó Hermione la noche del 31 de junio.

El curso estaba a punto de terminar y ambos sentían una extraña opresión en el pecho por el hecho de que tendrían que separarse inevitablemente cuando julio llegase. Verse era un peligro y una aventura a la vez, la idea de reunirse con el otro volviéndose más y más tentadora hasta que Hermione se vio anhelando los comentarios ácidos del chico y Draco podía cerrar los ojos e imaginarse la mueca concentrada de la chica cuando estudiaba con él.

Era una época oscura para sentir algo más que miedo, y sin embargo ambos se dejaron envolver por su extraña relación. Ya no eran enemigos, pero tampoco eran amigos. Solo eran piezas de un puzle que no podía encajar; él porque representaba el negro infernal de la oscuridad y ella porque a ojos de los demás era el blanco de la salvación.

—Ojalá las cosas fueran diferentes —murmuró él esa noche—. Ojalá no existiese _él_.

—Ojalá… pero al menos tenemos estas noches —replicó ella—. Siempre nos queda la noche.

—Es oscura.

—Se puede iluminar.

La sonrisa de Hermione tras aquellas palabras persiguió a Draco ese día, cuando la vio desaparecer entre las puertas de la sala y él se giraba para terminar su misión. La culpabilidad jamás había pesado tanto en su pecho.

* * *

La muerte de Dumbledore fue inevitable y dolorosa para sus seres queridos. A pesar de aquella noche delante de las mazmorras de Slytherin donde Draco cambió de bando, los arreglos que había hecho en el armario evanescente fueron suficientes para que los mortífagos entrasen y el mundo conociese a Severus Snape como un traidor.

Draco se había ido con ellos aquella noche, incapaz de quedarse en el colegio o huir a un lugar seguro, y Hermione, con el corazón compungido, había tenido que escuchar de los labios de Harry como había visto la marca oscura en el antebrazo del joven.

—Es un asesino —aseguró Potter. Y Hermione no tuvo fuerzas esa vez para contradecirle.

La búsqueda de los horrocruxes les arrebató muchas cosas y los tenía en una situación de constante tensión. Hermione no había vuelto a pensar voluntariamente en Malfoy ni en aquella tarde, pero en sus sueños era recurrente recordar esa noche. Y era por esa razón por la cual Hermione había decidido ir a dar una vuelta por los alrededores de la zona protegida, asegurándose de que no hubiera enemigos cerca.

—Deberíais iros.

La voz de Malfoy la sobresaltó, haciéndola girar con rapidez mientras alzaba la varita por reflejo. El chico estaba parado a unos metros de ella, vestido completamente de negro y apuntándola también.

—¿Cómo has…?

—Tengo mis trucos —replicó—. Tenéis que iros.

—¿Por qué?

—Los carroñeros han seguido vuestro rastro hasta aquí, no tardarán en llegar.

Hermione bajó la varita y se acercó hasta Malfoy. Él permaneció impasible en su sitio, observándola de forma cautelosa antes de bajar su varita y guardarla en el bolsillo de su abrigo. La joven se paró delante de él y suspiró.

—Tienes la marca.

—Eso no es importante ahora —terció él—. Idos.

—Malfoy…

—En serio, Granger, idos.

La chica negó con la cabeza y agarró de la muñeca a Malfoy, consiguiendo que se sobresaltase y tratase de liberarse de sus dedos. Hermione apretó su mano con fuerza y tiró de él hasta que el brazo estuvo extendido y ella pudo alzar la manga del abrigo. Pasó un dedo con delicadeza por la marca negra allí dibujada.

Draco tragó saliva y desvió la mirada, incómodo. Su piel se erizó cuando las yemas frías de Granger presionaron una vez más contra su piel antes de que ella le soltase el brazo y mirase hacia arriba.

—Pienso igual —dijo ella—. A pesar de eso, pienso igual.

—Granger…

—Pienso igual —repitió con un tono más alto—. Quiero ayudarte, Draco Malfoy.

—Pues mantente con vida —susurró él, alejándose—. Sal corriendo de aquí antes de que lleguen —se cortó unos segundos antes de añadir—: Hermione.

La joven solo pudo ver al chico desapareciendo delante de ella antes de que saliese corriendo de allí para avisar a Harry y Ron.

* * *

Su siguiente encuentro fue igual de inesperado y peligroso. Hermione caminaba, alerta, por una zona mientras revisaba que no hubiese nadie cerca de la zona donde se ocultaba con Harry y Ron. En unos días entrarían a Gringotts y robarían la copa de Helga Hufflepuff, en unos días tendrían otro horrocrux más.

—Sigue siendo bastante descuidada, Hermione. —La voz de Draco la paralizó, haciéndola girar en busca de él.

—Y tú sigues apareciéndote en los momentos indicados en los lugares que no deberías.

Draco se acercó desde donde estaba y el fantasma de una sonrisa se dibujó en sus labios. Hermione también quiso sonreír; era extraño ver un gesto así en Malfoy. Había una cierta tensión en el aire, como si un velo invisible los separase porque a ojos de los demás ellos seguían siendo enemigos.

—¿Cómo sabías que estaríamos aquí?

—Os siguen el rastro de cerca desde lo de… la mansión.

Hermione bajó la mirada hasta su muñeca y se sobresaltó cuando los fríos dedos de Malfoy la rodearon, acariciando la piel todavía enrojecida y marcada. La marca de «Sangresucia» dolía todavía, sobre todo por el peso que contenían esas letras a pesar de los años que habían pasado desde la primera vez que lo escuchó.

—Lo siento —murmuró él.

—No importa —replicó ella—. Ahora los dos tenemos marcas que no queremos.

La sonrisa casi forzada de Hermione hizo que Draco negase con la cabeza.

—A veces creo que eres demasiado buena —dijo Malfoy y soltó su brazo. Hermione todavía la presión de sus yemas frías contra su piel.

—Nadie es demasiado bueno —terció—. Solo hago lo que creo justo. Igual que tú.

—Hermione…

—Cuando acabe la guerra —empezó ella—, ya no tendremos que recurrir a las noches.

—Cuando acabe la guerra —replicó él—, la oscuridad de la noche me dejaría de importar.

Hermione parpadeó—. ¿Y qué te importaría, entonces?

Los labios fríos de Malfoy sobre su frente la paralizaron, el beso durante poco y sintiéndose casi como un sueño ante la velocidad del joven para separarse y desaparecer. Hermione, con las mejillas algo sonrojadas y una pequeña sonrisa en los labios, supo comprender qué significaba.

Ese beso era un «tú».

Y Hermione deseaba que llegase ya el día donde se volvieran a ver y ella pudiera demostrárselo también.

* * *

Pasó un largo tiempo antes de que se volviesen a encontrar. Se encontraban dentro de Hogwarts tras acceder por el cuadro de Ariana, y Hermione tuvo la imperiosa necesidad de ir en busca de Malfoy cuando Ginny confirmó que todos los slytherin habían regresado a la escuela.

—Pensaba que no eras tan descuidada, Granger, cualquiera podría haberte visto —murmuró él cuando se encontraron. Hermione sabía que podría encontrarlo en la sala evanescente y no se confundió.

—Y yo pensaba que ya habíamos pasado de la fase de llamarnos por nuestros apellidos.

El abrazo fue un gesto impulsivo que los dejó a ambos congelados; Hermione no sabía qué la había empujado a hacer eso, pero no encontró un atisbo de arrepentimiento dentro de ella; Malfoy no encontró ni razones ni ganas para separarla de él, así que se dejó abrazar mientras rodeaba el cuerpo entre sus brazos.

—Todavía quiero ayudarte —murmuró ella contra la tela de su uniforme.

—No merezco ser salvado.

Hermione se separó de él y lo miró directamente a los ojos. Seguía viendo en ellos el cansancio que contempló aquella vez en el pasillo, como si llevase el peso del mundo sobre sus hombros. Ella también estaba agotada, y aunque tenía miedo, seguía tratando de mantenerse en pie. Seguía tratando de luchar.

—Te mereces ser salvado —replicó ella—. Y no lo digo porque yo me crea una heroína o una amante de las causas aparentemente pérdidas. Lo digo porque veo en ti lo mismo que hay en mí, Draco.

—Granger…

—Hermione —corrigió ella.

—Hermione —murmuró él—, ¿qué se supone que ves?

La joven tomó una profunda respiración sin apartar la vista de él. Todavía estaba en ella esa incertidumbre sobre quién era realmente Draco Malfoy, pero esas dudas se evaporaban con cada latido y renacían con cada pensamiento. Era una guerra de su mente contra su corazón, y Hermione se había cansado de actuar bajo las órdenes de la primera.

Creía en Draco. Conocía a Draco. Sabía que no se arrepentiría de las dos palabras que querían abandonar sus labios. Pero no era el momento adecuado y ambos lo sabían.

—Miedo. De todo lo que está pasando, de _el-que-no-debe-ser-nombrado_, de la guerra, de la muerte… El miedo es algo humano, Draco —aseguró ella tras unos segundos—. Es normal sentirlo, es normal tenerlo.

—Yo…

—El día que aceptaste mi mano en aquel pasillo, supe que no eras tan horrible como tú mismo aparentabas —murmuró ella—. Ese mismo supe que Draco Malfoy merecía ser salvado. Merecía tener una oportunidad. Y me demostraste después de eso que eras una buena persona, que te preocupabas.

—Hermione, por favor…

—Te preocupas por mí, y yo por ti. Nos que… —se cortó a sí misma—. Cuando acabe la guerra, solo me preocupará una cosa.

Draco tomó una profunda respiración y negó con la cabeza, acercándose otra vez a ella, Hermione cerró los ojos y sintió el fantasma de ese beso sobre sus labios; era como una caricia, un preludio a la presión que nunca llegó.

—Esperemos a que pase todo, a que acabe esto —dijo él. Sus ojos volvieron a conectarse y Draco volvió a sentir miedo, porque quizás todo acabaría y ella no querría estar ahí con él—. Y cuando llegue la noche…

—Y cuando llegue la noche… —repitió ella, dejándose esa parte final flotar entre ellos—. Aquí mismo y sin miedo.

Cuando Draco se inclinó, posando sus labios sobre su frente otra vez, Hermione sintió la ansiedad en su pecho relajarse un poco. Sus ojos se mantuvieron cerrados incluso después de que el slytherin se fuera. Necesitaba atesorar ese momento también. Necesitaba saber que al final, cuando llegase la noche y la luz todavía brillase sobre ellos, podría decirle a Draco Malfoy que lo quería.

* * *

Draco esperó, sus ojos cerrados mientras intentaba ignorar la asquerosa sensación de la sangre sobre su cuerpo. Esperó, con los puños fuertemente cerrados y el corazón latiéndole frenético. Esperó, hasta que las campanas del colegio sonaron indicando el final de la primera hora de la medianoche. Esa fue su señal para comenzar a caminar lejos de la puerta de la sala de los Menesteres.

Comenzó a caminar, con la mirada en blanco y el ritmo de su corazón reduciéndose poco a poco. Quizás porque un corazón roto no latía con tanta fuerza que uno entero. Quizás porque ya no tenía razones para latir como un loco. La adrenalina de la batalla se había esfumado y sus fuerzas para continuar se iban desvaneciendo lentamente hasta que se derrumbó contra una columna.

A lo lejos vio, cubiertos por la ceniza, la tierra y las lágrimas, como los Weasley sollozaban abrazados entre ellos. Draco prefirió ignorarlos, siguiendo su camino hasta la salida con pasos torpes y la vista nublada; sin embargo, cuando llegó a los terrenos del colegio y descendió por las colinas, sus ojos volvieron a caer en algo, en un cuerpo varado cerca del lago negro con la varita tirada a su lado y el agua mojándole el pelo.

El cuerpo de Hermione, magullado, herido y cubierto de ceniza yacía, inerte, contra la fría hierba que crecía a las orillas de aquel lugar. Su cuerpo reaccionó antes que su mente, y Draco se encontró a su mismo corriendo en su dirección y cayendo de rodillas al lado de ella. Las lágrimas llegaron de forma inesperada e imparable, cayendo por sus mejillas mientras sujetaba el cuerpo de la chica.

—No, no, no… —sollozó, abrazándose a ella.

No podía ser cierto, no podía aceptarlo. No quería aceptarlo. Pero la verdad era dolorosa y cierta, la verdad era una daga envenenada que se clavaba en su corazón de forma incansable recordándole por qué dolía tanto. Draco sollozó otra vez, una de sus manos posándose sobre el pecho de Hermione para buscar, de forma desesperada, un latido bajo su palma. Cualquier cosa que rompiese lo que no quería aceptar.

Pero no había latidos, ni había respiración. Su pecho no subía y bajaba, y su cuerpo no se movía, no reaccionaba.

Solo había muerte.

Y Draco Malfoy sollozó otra vez mientras sujetaba a Hermione. Sollozó porque la noche los envolvía y no había luz que lo pudiese iluminar ahora.

La noche había llegado y el «Te quiero» había muerto en sus labios.

* * *

**N/A:** Al principio iba a hacer algo feliz, luego cambié de opinión y, sinceramente, no me arrepiento. Cualquier crítica, comentario, alabanza o hate siempre la podéis dejar en un review.

Besos, Ali.


End file.
